ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gomora/Gallery
Ultraman Tohl Narita Gomora concept art.jpg|Tohl Narita's original concept art for Gomora. Note the addition to the horn causing it to curve outwards. Gomora_old_III.png Gomora I.png Gomora_WOWOW.png Old Gomora I.png Gomora_old.png Gomora-1.png GomoraI_II.png Gomora legend.png Gomora netted.png gomora4.jpg Gomora_v_Ultraman.png|Gomora battling Ultraman hqdefault-1ss.jpg Gomora_vs_Ultraman.png Gomoravsultraman3.png Gomora_minus_tail.png|Gomora after his tail was burned off. Gomora_Osaka_Castle_I.png|Gomora at the Osaka Castle GOMORA OSAKA I.jpg Gomora Osaka.png Gomora_Osaka_Castle_down.png Gomora Osaka Castle.png Ultraman hayata vs gomora.jpg gomora3.jpg Gomora_WOWOW_I.png GOMORA OSAKA III.jpg Gomora's_horn_and_nose_off.png|Gomora's dying end Gomora_I_pic.png Gomora_I_pic_I.png 1BE5B0A4-11DA-4726-8A41-52F5BA565814.png 4E8A9218-C505-4351-B230-D8575173E363.png E59C798E-D440-46D9-A86F-80FD748036DE.png 7E15118E-6026-4EDA-A93F-79721BABD726.png C0A08FA6-CE0B-4E3B-A0A9-D3C90366EE65.png 55F8C1D4-9D79-4B75-9E16-57E6BA5704F6.png 788B1450-C953-403D-AEC2-115EB6E13799.png The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Super_Gomora_Ultra_Brothers_vs_Monster_Army.png|Gomora in The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Gomora_v_Ultraman_&_Hanuman.png|Gomora vs Ultraman and Hanuman gomora ant tyrant.jpg|Gomora and Tyrant Ulltraman 80 Gomora_2.jpg|Gomora II Gomora_II.png Gomora_80.png Gomora_II_i.png Gomora_II_(001).jpg Gomora_II_v_Ultraman_80.png 80.jpg|Gomora II vs Ultraman 80 Gomora 8.0.png Gomora II.jpg|Gomora II's concept art Gomora2.png Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Powered_Gomorasaurus.png GOMORA POWERED.jpg|Powered Gomora or the Gomorasaurus in The Ultimate Hero Gomora_prd.jpg Powered_Gomora_I.png Ultrmn_pwrd_vs_Gmra.JPG|Powered Gomora faces Ultraman Powered Ultrmn pwrd comforts Gmra.JPG|Powered comforts a dying Gomora Ultraman Max Gomora v max.png Gomora v max i.png Gomora Max ver.png|Gomora's artwork in Ultraman Max Gomora pic.png Max vs Gomora 2.jpg Ultraman Mebius Gomora m.png Gomora vs Mebius I.png Gomora vs Mebius.png Gomora_in_mebius.png|Gomora's artwork in Ultraman Mebius Mebius v Gomora 2.jpg Mebius v Gomora.jpg Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Gomora_galaxy_I.png|Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Gomora_in_galaxy.png Fire Golza vs Gomora.png|Gomora vs Fire Golza Gomora vs Fire Golza.png Gomora_v_Fire_Golza.png GOMORA-NERONGA-TELESDON.jpg|Gomora vs Neronga & Telesdon Gomora v Gan Q.png GANQ I.jpg|Gomora vs Gan Q Gan Q v Gomora.png|Gomora vs Gan Q Gomora vs Lunaticks Nova & Salmandora.jpg|Gomora vs Lunaticks, Nova & Saramandora Gomora vs Golza & Telesdon I.png Gomora_v_Banpira.png|Gomora vs Banpira exgomora.jpg Ex Gomora movie I.png Ultra Galaxy-EX-Gomora Screenshot 001.jpg Ultra Galaxy-EX-Gomora Screenshot 002.jpg Ultra Galaxy-EX-Gomora Screenshot 003.jpg Ultra Galaxy-EX-Gomora Screenshot 004.jpg Ultra Galaxy-Gomora and Eleking Screenshot 001.jpg Ultra Galaxy-Gomora and Eleking Screenshot 002.jpg zzzzz.jpg|Gomora versus Verokron Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Ultr Glxy NEO Brdn I.png Alien Mefilas Gomora.png|Gomora vs Armored Mephilas Gomora KingJoeBlack.png|Gomora vs King Joe Black Burst Gomora King Joe Black Miclas.png|Burst Gomora and Miclas vs King Joe Black KingJoeBlack BurstGomora KingJoeBlack.png|Burst Gomora vs two King Joe Black Gomora EX vs King Joe.jpg|Gomora Reionyx Burst vs Black King Joe Miclas BurstGomora.png Gomez Gomora Magular.png|Gomora vs Gomess and Magular Gomora Gomez.png|Gomora vs Gomess Gomora vs Antlar.jpg|Gomora vs Antlar Ultr Glxy NEO Zttn II.png|Gomora vs Illusion Zetton Gomora vs Tyrant.jpg|Gomora vs Tyrant Tyrant vs Gomora.jpg Fake Ultraman vs Gomora - Edited.jpg|Gomora vs Fake Ultraman Gomora Reionix Burst vs Galberos.jpg|Gomora Reionyx Burst vs Galberos Gomora_pic_I.png Gomora Redking.png|Gomora vs Red King Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Gomora_v_Zaragas.png|Gomora wins against Zaragas Mmb02.jpg Gomora_vs_Zagaras.png|Gomora throws Zaragas Ultraman, Ultraseven, Mebius, and Gomora Mega Battle.png Gomora UGL.jpg Gomora burst legends.png MMB-Burst Gomora Screenshot 001.jpg MMB-Burst Gomora Screenshot 002.jpg Gomora Legend.png|Gomora's artwork for Ultra Galaxy Legends THE MOVIE Gomora Burst Legend.png|Burst Gomora's artwork for Ultra Galaxy Legends THE MOVIE Gomora_EX.png|EX Gomora's artwork for Ultra Galaxy Legends THE MOVIE Gomora movie.png Gomora movie I.png Gomora movie II.png Ex Gomora movie.png Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero UGLG-Gomora Screenshot 001.jpg Ultraman Zero & Gomora.jpg|Gomora & Ultraman Zero Gomora and Ultraman Zero v.png Zero vs Darklops Zero & Gomora vs Mecha Gomora.jpg Gomora Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero.png Gomora Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero I.png Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier SEGomora.png SEGomora I.png MMRUF-Gomora Screenshot 001.jpg MMRUF-Gomora Screenshot 002.jpg MMRUF-Gomora Screenshot 003.jpg Ultraman Ginga S Of COURSE she can't transform into victory because shes a GIRL and Sakamoto is sexist.png Sakamoto is good at stuff like this tho.png hiyori you are epic.png one zero my hero.png uhhh ok.png fight.png throw him.png vanish.png Gomora no ginga is an innocent baby who must not be hurt.png Gomora what are you doing to poor ginga.png Gomora vs ginga.png ginga gets stepped on by gomora.png tailed.png SHEPARDON NOOOOOO SAVE THE BABY.png nooo sheperd will not die.png awwwww gomora baby.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-15h58m00s126.png|Gomora vs Fire Golza 10565204_634326876687174_2144131790734047565_n.jpg|Gomora team up with Fire Golza defeat Ginga Strium Ultraman X Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h56m44s014.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h56m33s926.png UX-Gomora Spark Doll.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h55m10s655.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h55m24s706.png Ultraman X-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 001.jpg Ultraman X-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 002.jpg Ultraman X-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 003.jpg Ultraman X-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 004.jpg Cyber Gomora relized.png Ultraman X-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 005.jpg Unknown Friend.jpg X & Cyber Gomora vs King Joe 3.jpg Ultraman X-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 006.jpg Ultraman X-Cyber Gomora and King Joe Screenshot 001.jpg Ultraman X-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 007.jpg Ultraman X-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 008.jpg UX-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 009.jpg UX-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 010.jpg UX-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 011.jpg UX-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 012.jpg UX-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 013.jpg Ultraman X-Cyber Gomora and Zaragas Screenshot 001.jpg ZARAGAS-CYBER-GOMORA.jpg Ultraman X-Cyber Gomora and Zaragas Screenshot 002.jpg Ultraman X-Cyber Gomora and Zaragas Screenshot 003.jpg UX-Cyber Gomora and Mecha Gomora 001.jpg UX-Cyber Gomora and Gomess Screenshot 001.jpg UX-Cyber Gomora and Gomess Screenshot 002.jpg X & Cyber Gomora vs Gomess (S).jpg GOMORA X.jpg UX-Gomora Screenshot 001.jpg UX-Gomora Screenshot 002.jpg UX-Gomora Screenshot 003.jpg UX-Gomora Screenshot 004.jpg GOMORA X.jpg UX-Gomora Screenshot 005.jpg UX-Gomora Screenshot 006.jpg tumblr_nyp9k9af0U1s39ht8o1_400.gif UX-Gomora Screenshot 008.jpg UX-Gomora Screenshot 009.jpg UX-Gomora Screenshot 010.jpg UX-Gomora Screenshot 011.jpg UX-Gomora Screenshot 012.jpg UX-EX Gomora Screenshot 001.jpg UX-EX Gomora Screenshot 002.jpg UX-EX Gomora Screenshot 003.jpg UX-EX Gomora Screenshot 004.jpg UX-EX Gomora Screenshot 005.jpg UX-EX Gomora Screenshot 006.jpg X vs Exceed.jpeg UX-EX Gomora Screenshot 007.jpg UX-EX Gomora Screenshot 008.jpg UX-EX Gomora Screenshot 009.jpg UX-EX Gomora Screenshot 010.jpg UX-EX Gomora Screenshot 011.jpg UX-EX Gomora Screenshot 012.jpg Ultraman X & Cyber Gomora vs Greeza.jpg UX-Cyber Gomora and Greeza Screenshot 001.jpg Cyber Gomora Render.png|CGI version of Cyber Gomora Ultraman_X_Cyber_Gomora_Suit_render.png|Cyber Gomora's suit full detail Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar UZG-Gomora Screenshot 001.jpg UZG-Gomora Screenshot 002.jpg UZG-Gomora and Legionoid Beta Screenshot 001.jpg UZG-Gomora Screenshot 003.jpg UZG-Gomora Screenshot 004.jpg UZG-Gomora Screenshot 005.jpg UZG-Gomora, Inpelaizer, King Joe and Ace Killer Screenshot 001.jpg Ultraman Kids Gomora Pink.jpg|Gomora as he appeared in Ultraman Kids. DVD Covers 51136KFMJJL.jpg 512zMwgEG+L.jpg 80 Vol 6.jpg 51YxV-4FQbL.jpg 516EwsIxURL.jpg 61TeplW+E4L.jpg 61vhgdbNI7L.jpg 61UWCbScb8L.jpg 61TeplW+E4L.jpg 61UWCbScb8L.jpg 61VODHqTa6L.jpg Miscellaneous Redman-gomora.JPG|Gomora fighting Redman in the opening of Redman Gomora 12.jpg|Gomora's 2nd Suit in Redman Breakdance.jpg|Breakdancing Gomora ultraman_return_9_large.jpg 260px-Gomora1.jpg|Gomora in an Ultra Zone sketch Painting3.png|A painting by Tohl Narita of Gomora Gomora-Suit.jpg Gomora-Suit 2.jpg Gomora-Suit 3.jpg Gomora-Suit 4.jpg Gomora-S.png Gomora giant.jpg|The Giant Gomora suit used for festivals and for No Laughing Gaki no Tsukai exgomora2.jpg 35.jpg|ゴモラ Gomora's_anatomy.png|Gomora's anatomy Gomora's Anatomy 2.jpg|Gomora's Anatomy 2 Gomora Skeleton.jpg What is that.jpeg tumblr_o986r3noLs1s2jfn0o1_500.gif tumblr_o986r3noLs1s2jfn0o2_400.gif Ultraman Orb Gomora Kaiju Card.png|Kaiju Card Gomora Card.png|Kaiju Card Gomora Card Fusio.png|Kaiju Card Screenshot 18.png|Kaiju Card 4-052.png|Kaiju Card C1-014.png Gomora in Takeshi's Castle.png|Gomora as he appears in Takeshi's castle. Gomora takeshi's castle.png Gomora Band.gif|The Gomora band Category:Images Category:Galleries